Angel   short story
by Zach45
Summary: A beautiful young Angel travels back to the Angelic capital, in search of answers to the questions she has about the death of her lover, Angelo.  may be difficult to understand. It's just a short, still writing main novel that comes before this


Darkness filled the pine forest with a cold chill in the air. She could see her breath, but she felt warm and bright. She could hear the sound of an owl, calling from the trees, though she was unable to see where. She looked up into the night sky, stars were scattered across it. She paused for a moment to remember, _He told me, to hear the voices of the Angels…but he never explained how to hear them. I wish he was here…I wish Angelo would show me…_

She took a deep breath, and looked directly up into the stars, listening for them with all of her concentration. The owl was the only thing that spoke. _Maybe it's not listening at all… _she thought, _maybe…maybe it's a state of mind._

Looking into the night sky, she believed in herself. _I can hear them…I can hear them… _she thought, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard faint voices coming from the sky, beautiful voices, of both men and women. They sounded like an entire choir, though she knew they were communicating between each other. She could only understand a few words of the Angelic language, she was struggling to make sense of voices. She opened her eyes and looked back into the sky.

The voices were strong and loud, she felt as if they were now calling for her. Soon, the world around her began to melt, colors blending, the trees shrinking, until she was floating in darkness, with nothing but billions of stars surrounding her from every angle. Everything was dead silent now. She didn't know how long she was floating in the limitless space, it felt like an eternity to her. It was as if she was above time itself, like time didn't exist. Suddenly, the billions of stars began to brighten themselves, until she could see nothing but pure white. A few moments passed, and she could see again.

It was a dark and cold place, clouds filled the sky with a gray color, light could barely pass through. She stood on a large, but old path, leading to the ruins of a massive temple-looking structure. _Why does this place look so familiar? _she thought. She slowly began to walk down the long path, until she noticed someone, sitting on an old stone starring off into the distance. His hair and eyes were pure white, his skin wrinkly and deathly pale. He looked at her, "Hello, young one."

"H-hello…" she said hesitantly.

"Do not be afraid…I mean you no harm, young one." the old man said.

"Are you…real?" she asked.

"No, I am a living memory." the old man said, "Tell me child, what is your name?"

"It's…it's Eve." she replied.

The old man smiled, "Ah, such a beautiful name…for such a beautiful Angel…come, I will show you the way and explain things to you. We have much to discuss."

He offered Eve his hand. She was hesitant on taking it. _What if he's actually a Demon, who is just luring me in?_ she thought. His face became dull, "I assure you, no harm will come to you. I am a friend…a relative…a guardian." Eve took his hand, it was cold and felt like death. The two began to walk to ruins of the temple. "You have been here before, I presume?" the old man said. Eve realized where she was, the Angelic capital, Heaven. _It looks so much different when not shining in gold… _she thought.

"Why is it, when I traveled through the dimension, it was not the same as the first time?" Eve asked.

"Every Angel's way of travel between the dimension is different. It is an ecstasy, giving the Angel a brief moment of unforgettable experiences." the old man replied.

They approached the Temple doors, the doors shattered and spread all over the stone pathway. They walked in together, and entered the throne room, stopping in the center of the room.

"Do you know of the Triune?" the old man asked.

"Yes, it's a symbol of man, woman and child." Eve replied.

The old man asked another, "Do you know of the sacred names of the Triune?"

"Yes, Angelo and Terra. That's where my Angelo got his name, from the ancient war hero." Eve replied.

"Our sons were not able to interpret the Triune correctly." the old man said.

"W-what do you mean?" Eve said hesitantly.

"My dear, the Triune was a prediction of the future. The Angelo stated in the sacred names…is your Angelo. Terra, means Earth, your Earth. The Triune was a prediction of the day Angelo fell in love with a woman of Earth. In other words, the day Angelo fell in love with you. Now, look up at the Triune." the old man said, pointing his finger at the ceiling.

Eve looked directly at the ceiling and there was the Triune, with a face of a man, woman and child, placed in a triangular shape. Though, it looked different, the man and child were cracked and she couldn't see their faces. Only the woman's.

"Fate has a funny way of foreshadowing. Do you know why you cannot see the man and child's face, Eve?" the old man asked.

"N-no…I-I don't…" she replied softly.

The old man took a deep breath, "Angelo will be reborn, on your Earth. But, as a child…and the Triune will continue. Even if his parents are human. It is in every Angel's nature."

"Wait! Angelo will be reborn? How is this possible?" Eve asked with excitement.

"It is because of his Angelic gift, of immortality." he said.

_That must be what Angelo spoke of, when he said he would return to me…the moment before he died… _Eve thought.

The old man paused for a moment, "The child has been defaced due to your gift, it-"

"I don't have a Angelic gift…" Eve said softly, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Of course you do. All Angels have a specific gift based on their personality." he said.

Eve questioned him, "Then what is mine?"

He smiled at her, "You, my dear, have the ability to love with a lustful, burning passion like no other Angel before you. I can feel Angelo's memories coursing through my veins. I can feel the love he once held for you. It is stronger than anything I have ever felt…but anyway, this gift comes at a great price, you cannot bare children. That is why the image of the child is defaced."

"I…I can't bare children…?" she asked.

"I am terrible sorry my dear, as I look back at your memories, I can see it was a dream of yours to become a mother." the old man said.

A tear dropped from Eve's eye, "It's all right."

The old man sighed, "Angelo did more for the Angelic people than you could ever possibly imagine. He was too, a war hero. Countless times did the Demonic forces attack our walls. Angelo was always there to fight them off. As you already know, he was an Arch-Angel, the highest of the ranks. He lead our forces to victory. Because of him, we have never known of a defeat, besides what happened here…a while ago."

"What exactly happened here?" Eve asked.

"After Angelo had sent you back to Earth, he held off wave after wave of Demonic soldiers, until he was struck down and killed. The last remaining Angelic soldiers we had held off the Demons. But it was too late, the Demonic forces captured the Angelic capital. Our leader, God, had to make the ultimate sacrifice." the old man explained.

"What was that, exactly?" Eve asked.

The old man took a long sigh, "The Angelic forces had a weapon…a weapon that was so powerful, it was feared by our own people. It was a crystal, that when crushed by the hand of God, caused every living being in our world to die. God had no choice. It was either kill everything, or let the Demon's posses the Power of a Deity, letting them destroy both of our worlds."

Eve was speechless.

A moment of awkward silence filled the air. The old man broke it, "Walk with me, there is someone that wishes to speak with you."

Eve took his hand again, and they walked together, into the Hall of the Forefathers. The hall was dark and cold. Nine statues stood in the hall, eight of them placed on the left and right walls, four on each side. The ninth stood in the far back wall, towering over the others. It was a statue of a bearded man, wearing elegant robes and a crown. "Nostra lingua loquar?" a deep and manly voice came from the statue.

"She cannot speak it, sire." the old man spoke back.

"Then I shall speak in her language." the statue said.

Eve looked at the old man. "Who is this?" she whispered.

"It is our first king, who ruled over 400,000 years ago. His name is lost in history, I cannot find a memory of his name either." the old man whispered back.

"Girl, come closer." the statue ordered.

Eve slowly walked closer to him. "What is your name?" the statue asked.

"It's…Eve, sir." she said.

"Eve…usually, I would not even speak to someone like you. A human who became an Angel. It's…It is not right. But, you are the last to be living, I must make an exception. Eve, do not disgrace us. The Angels are a proud and noble people. Do you swear on your life that you will protect the knowledge of the Angels when you return to Earth? Never will you tell any human?" the statue said.

"I swear, I will never tell a human of the existence of Angels." Eve replied.

"Good, now, look to the bottom of this statue. There is a lever. Pull it. What ever is inside, is yours." the statue said.

Eve looked at the bottom and noticed a small lever. She crouched down and pulled it. Suddenly, the walls behind the statue began to move. They were massive doors, opening to a bright room. Eve investigated, and could not believe her eyes. There was a plethora of gold and silver bars stacked amongst themselves. She couldn't count how many there were, but she knew they would be worth billions back on Earth.

**611 YEARS LATER**

Eve stood at the end of a driveway with a grin on her face, looking up at a brown house that sat in the middle of a neighborhood. _After all the searching, after all the longing, after all of the loneliness, after the centuries of wishing to be in his embrace…I have found him. _she thought. She sneaked up to the front window of the house and peaked in. There sat on the floor, a young boy, playing with a wooden train set. Angelo. He appeared to be five years old. Eve was surprised, she never expected to find him when he was only a child. His father was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He wore a business suit, his hair gray as a storm cloud, and his clear glasses lay on his nose.

"Look daddy!" Angelo said.

Eve began to cry tears of joy.

"That's nice, Adam." Angelo's father said, standing up from the couch. Eve could barely hear them both speak.

_Adam? They named him, Adam? _Eve thought.

Angelo's father began to walk away, until he stopped and grabbed his chest. He stood there motionless for a few moments and then collapsed forward onto the ground, grunting for a short time.

Eve's eyes widened.

Angelo starred at his motionless father, "Daddy…?"

Angelo stood up and ran to his father.

"Daddy!" he cried.

Eve ran inside, and stood in front of the two. Angelo was crouching over his father, shaking him to wake up.

Eve knew it could only be one thing, the beginning of the Triune.

Angelo looked up at Eve, he sniffled, "Are you daddy's angel?"

Her tears of joy turned to tears of sadness. She didn't know what to say or do. Then tears began to roll down Angelo's face. "Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" he screamed, hitting and punching his father's body.

Eve heard someone coming from the room next door, she ran out the doorway and back to the window. She wasn't looking in, just listening. She couldn't bare the pain of watching any longer.

"Adam! What's goin-oh my God…" a woman's voice said.

Eve waited in agony, as if the quick silence lasted a lifetime.

The woman's voice screamed, "The phone, where's the damn phone!"

Eve could here Angelo's loud cries. _I can't take this…I can't listen to his cries…Do I go in and comfort him? Or leave? _she thought.

Eve twitched and ran down the driveway to her car. She drove away as fast as she could.

For many hours she sat on a hotel room bed, crying. _How can a child witness their father's death like that…_ she thought. She looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was nearly midnight. _I have to go back and see him…to make sure he is all right. _she thought.

She left the hotel and went back to Angelo's home. She went back to the window and looked in. A woman sat on the couch watching T.V. She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. _Probably a babysitter. She will be easy to sneak by. _Eve thought. She walked over to the front door and opened it slowly. She moved through the house in plain sight, the babysitter not even noticing her. Eve went upstairs and found Angelo's bedroom. Tears of joy formed in Eve's eyes, his room was very cliché of what was expected for a boy's room. The walls were blue, he had a night-light and toy dinosaurs littered the floor. She walked over to his small bed. He was twitching and shaking aggressively. _He must be having a bad dream…_ she thought, as worry filled her veins. She sat down on the edge of the bed and held his small hand. He slowly grew calmer, until he woke up.

"Hi there…" Eve whispered, smiling like she hadn't smiled in centuries.

Angelo rubbed his eyes, "You're daddy's angel…"

"I'm your angel." she whispered.

Angelo's face held a confused look, "But, will daddy be ok?"

Eve took a deep breath, "Daddy's going to join the angels and be happy forever."

"Ok…" Angelo said softly, cuddling into his bed and falling back to sleep.

Eve kissed him on the head, and left the room.


End file.
